Alice In Wonderland: The Teacup Story
by CheshireButterfly
Summary: Alice is a regular girl from Arkanas, when she soon is faced with the missing of her pet cat Rupert! Down the hole she goes, and ends up in Wonderland with a strange bunch of characters. Pairings: Mad HatterXCheshire Cat, DormouseXMarch Hare and AliceX?


_"An author doesn't necessarily understand the meaning of his own story better then anyone else"_

* * *

It started out as a regular day in the state of Arkansas, the birds were chirping and all seemed peaceful in the beauty of nature. The mother willow tree of the river was being leaned againest and laid on by two sisters, as her children trees danced happily in the light breeze.  
Fish swam through the stream and cat of nine tails swayed back and forth. The two girls seemed to be in silent. The youngest sister was named Alice, and she was at the age of sixteen. Her golden blond hair laid againest the tree and her sky blue eyes scanned her surroundings. She let a soft sigh escape her lips and she looked at her sister.

"Can we please head back to the house?"The madien asked, as her foot dangled off the large tree branch.

"No, mother said that she was cleaning the house."Her sister spoke calmly to her irradiated younger sister."You know mother won't let us in the house when she's cleaning."

Alice grumbled softly as her young cat fell from the twiggy branch above her, and into her lap.  
"_But still.._!_"_The girl whined as she sat up."I'm going to _die_ from boredom!"

"I _told_ you to bring a book..."The sister teased, letting a small giggle form afterwards."_But no_, you thought mother wouldn't be long..."

She huffed, crossing her arms. Jumping from the tree branch, she dusted off her dress.  
"Well then, I'm going for a walk!"She barked to her reading sister.

The older sister shrugged and flipped the page of her mystery novel. "Fine. Just don't get lost."

Letting out another huffed, the girl named Alice walked off into the small forest, with her tabby cat Rupert closely following behind her. The forest always seemed like a magical place, a place where strange beings would appear and the beauty of nature could seem to take away a human's soul. Secrets filled the tree's leaves, and when every secret was told... it seemed a tiny leaf would grow.  
Like all forests, dark mysterious and creatures roamed in the midnight moonlight.

Though Alice, was seemed to be a brave girl like every "**brave**" person there was always an Achilles ankle that struck them down. That ankle seemed to be... black little spiders. She whistled a happy tune through the forest as Rupert followed behind, swatting at leaves and tiny ladybugs.

"Oh Rupert."The maiden whined to her carefree little kitten. "Sister is _very boring_. It's stupid when she reads. Reading is for boring people and librarians. Don't you agree?"

The small cat looked up at his master and let out a soft meow.  
Alice smiled and stroked the cat's fur.

"Yes you agree. Now let's continue our walk! Don't dilly dally."

She went back to her happy whistling and the small kitten followed. They seemed to walk for a few moments, letting the nature around them take its toll... _until._

"Eeek!"Alice screamed as she noticed the small little spider in front of her."A spider!! A spider!! Ahh!"

She swatted her hands like a playful newborn kitten to rid of the horrid creature. Even though the spider only seemed to be a few inches big, but still.. it was her greatest fear.

"Rupert! **_Attack it_**!"  
She cried out as she fell into the small spider's web.

The small cat was busy staring at the scared owner and he scratched his ear. As Alice continued to freak out over the spider, Rupert wandered off until he noticed a small squirrel, in a clearing, nibbling on some acorns.  
He growled at the forest creature who looked up and completely panicked.

The small cat dashed at the squirrel who quickly burrowed into his small little house, which happened to be in a hole inside a great willow tree. The kitten dashed into the small tree hole, making his small little collar come off and disappeared.

_**Now**_, Alice had finally recovered from her trauma with the spider she looked around and noticed her small cat was missing.

"Rupert..? Rupert?!"The girl cried out as she frantically searched for her small kitten. Checking through the last places she walked with Rupert and not finding a soul or even a clue, the small girl broke down in tears of sorrow.  
She cried hard for her small kitten to return to her arms, but she knew that the cat was gone forever.

"I..should get sister."

She sniffed to herself as she stood up, dusting off her dress as well. Alice looked around once more, and noticed the small cat's collar. Her heart jumped from its sadness and happiness shined through like sunlight. Dashing over she picked up the small kitten's collar and searched every nook and cranny in the location where her kitten was last seen.

"Rupert! Rupert please come out! I'm very worried!! You know I do not like it when I'm worry.."

The last part of her sentence ended in sadness as her only clue to the location of her carefree tabby was a cold trail.

Alice gripped the red collar and let tears continue to flow down her rosy cheeks once more. She thought that she would never see her small kitten again, and she knew that with the loss of Rupert that she wouldn't be the same Alice again.

Tears of sorrow filled the small forest in Arkansas as the loss of a family member dread the heart of a small little girl.

**-X- **

Elsewhere in another world, laughter was filled through a similar forest like the one in Arkansas, except it was filled with joy, not sorrow and tears. There sat a black haired, red eyed queen upon her throne of hearts. In the land she was known as The Queen of Hearts, due to her love of red and the love of hearts.

She was not a nice queen, but a wicked queen that captured any creature that dared to stand in her way. The queen did have a husband, but he was know by her to only speak when she allowed him too, making him seemed whipped. With spades and club cards by her side, she captured the strange orange creature that had appeared from no where, and naked none the less! She laughed happily as she looked at the frightened male below her and her playing cards.

"Speak foul beast. For I must hear thy name of the new pet for my dungeon!"She smirked as she stroked the small hedgehog in her hands, with a flamingo by her side. The creature below was in bead chains and was staring at the ground in complete shock and fear.

"Though does not speak _wrench_?! Speak!! I command you!!"The Queen yelled and she commanded the chains to be tightened on the creature.

The male shrieked in complete pain and moved his eyes up to stare at the queen.

" M..my apologizes your majesty.."The male creature spoke softly as the Queen of Hearts grinned with delight.

"Good. He has manners. Let us head home."She barked as the cards nodded and picked up her throne, and dragged the captured creature behind her.

"When we arrive your majesty..."The Number 10 of Clubs spoke."..where would you like the creature to be put?"

The Queen thought for a moment, tapping her fingers on the pink fluffy flamingo, and grinned once again.

"Put him with that _wrench_ of a _**rabbit**_. She seems to need some company."

Laughter filled the forest once again as the party continued towards the Heart Castle.

* * *

(c) Lewis Caroll. Author of Alice in Wonderland and owns the characters.

Basically, Alice in Wonderland with a **_slight_** twist, I suppose. **_Slight_** being the keyword of the day. More chapters will be added later on.

-_**CheshireButterfly xo.**_ **(aka AkariButterfly)**


End file.
